I Believe
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Sometimes even angels need a hug. Spoilers for 5x16 ‘The Dark Side of the Moon.’ Dean/Castiel. R&R, x


**I Believe**

**Summary**: _Sometimes even angels need a hug. Spoilers for 5x16 'The Dark Side of the Moon.' Dean/Castiel. R&R, x_

**-x-**

Dean couldn't bear to see Castiel in so much emotional pain. He watched as the angel cursed God, called him 'son of a bitch' before turning back to the Winchester's, looking defeated and ready to burst into tears. Dean wanted to comfort him, he really did. But then Castiel put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the amulet.

"I don't need this anymore," he said, his voice breaking slightly as he tried to hold back his tears. He threw the amulet to Dean, who just looked at it, not even happy to have it back. "It's worthless." Dean looked up at Castiel, realising he was right. What good was a God-finding amulet if it couldn't actually find God? He watched as Castiel turned his back.

"Cas! Wait ..." Sam said, but the angel didn't listen, disappearing from where he stood. He sighed. "We'll find another way. We can still stop all this, Dean."

"How?"

"I dunno. But we'll find it. You and me, we'll find it," Sam said. Dean saw the hope in Sam's eyes, and he was sure that Sam saw the doubt in Dean's. He turned to the bed, picking up his duffel bag before heading to the door, Sam's gaze on his back all the way there. He stopped by the door, holding the amulet above the waste basket, before dropping it in with a clang. He pulled the door open and moved out to the Impala, putting his bag in the trunk of the car. That was when he heard the sobbing. He turned and moved towards the source. That was when he saw Castiel, hunched over in an alleyway, hands cut and bleeding, sobbing his eyes out.

And that made Dean's heart break all over again.

"Cas?" he said, moving into the alleyway and kneeling before the angel, his hands on his knees. "Cas?" Castiel looked up, taking his blood stained hands away from his face.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I need to go ..." he said, hating the fact Dean had to see him like this. He made to stand up but Dean stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, pulling the angel up into a standing position. "Look at your hands, Cas. What did you do?" Castiel looked up at the brick wall, making Dean follow his gaze to where two fist-shaped bloody marks were, trickles of blood sliding down the brickwork. Dean turned back to the falling angel.

"Cas, you can't do this to yourself ..." Dean said, grabbing the angel by the shoulders and shaking him. "Grow up! No one has the perfect family!" He regretted yelling at Castiel, but he had to get it into his head.

"I thought ... I thought God could help. Now, what good is any of this?" Castiel asked. "What good am I to you without any faith?" There was silence between them before Dean started to laugh, which seemed to annoy Castiel. "My issues amuse you?"

"No, dude ... don't you see? You don't need your faith. For me, all you need to do is be you and I'd trust you. Follow you to the ends of the earth and all that bull. I hate chick flick moments, but it's true. Hell, it's possible I follow you more than I would Sam at this moment," Dean said.

"You don't mean ..."

"Hell, I do, Cas. I mean it," he said. "I believe in you. Not God, not douchebag archangels. You!" There was another silence between them before Castiel looked up at Dean, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Dean," he said, his voice breaking with emotion. And all Dean could think to do at this moment was put his arms around the angel and pull him close, Castiel's arms securing themselves around Dean's back as he sobbed into Dean's shoulder. His fingers grabbed at the material of Dean's coat, holding himself as close to the hunter as possible, who ran a hand up and down Castiel's back.

"Shhh, Cas. It's okay. I've got you ..." he said, kissing the side of Castiel's head gently, listening to the sobs which racked the angel's formerly emotionless body.

"I've got you."

* * *

_Just a short one this time. This made me soooo sad. Hope you guys like! XD_


End file.
